


Slow Tunes

by arctichorizons



Category: cillian murphy - Fandom
Genre: After Party, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Meetings, I’m so sorry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, but not really, but very down and dirty, cillian is a sweetheart, introverts trying their best, light fluff, soft dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctichorizons/pseuds/arctichorizons
Summary: Olivia Reid is exhausted from a long night attending an award show and is about to skip the after party and head home when a certain Cillian Murphy convinces her otherwise.
Relationships: Cillian Murphy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Slow Tunes

It had been a long night. The awards were exciting but not entertaining enough to keep her attention after the first hour went by. She had been looking most forward to the after party, but now she was so exhausted that she was contemplating whether to actually go or just head straight for the hotel. When the last award had been handed out and the show finally ended, she politely took part in the applause and made her exit as fast as possible. Her social battery, as she called it, was entirely drained. She needed to recharge.

She called a cab, but it kept her waiting for over twenty minutes and people still came flowing out of the prestigious doors. They were all just one big unidentifiable blob until one of them took a turn in her direction.

“Miss Reid?”

“In the flesh,” she said and put out her cigarette.

“Who’s asking?”

He chuckled. “Why go to the awards if you’re not going to be paying attention?”

Now she noticed the shiny, golden statuette casually lying in his inner pocket.

“Oh, right. Uhh... No, sorry. Doesn’t ring a bell.”

He looked amused. “I’m Cillian Murphy.”

He took off his glove to offer a handshake. She took it.

“Pleased to meet you.” His hand was dry and firm. 

She smiled briefly at him and talked in a fast tone. “You too.”

“Sorry, Miss Reid, I-“

“Please, just Olivia. Or Liv, if you will. I’m not good with all that, uh, formality.”

“Right,” he smiled, “Olivia, I can’t help but notice you seem a bit unnerved?”

“Yeah,” she huffed out a quite nervous laugh. She hoped he didn’t note it. “I’m just super tired after the night. Not much of an extrovert.” She smiled, this time genuinely.

“Me neither, really,” he said and returned the smile.

They stood there for a few seconds. “So you’re not attending the after party?” he asked.

“I was going to, those are always the best part.”

“I understand if you don’t want to go, but I’m going to ask anyway. Maybe I could take you? Would that be better?”

“That’s really kind of you but I really should-“

“Just an hour. Or less. We can leave anytime you want.”

She looked into his eyes. Tried to figure out why he was being so nice.

The next moment, a cab pulled up.

“Miss Olivia Reid?” the driver called.

“Won’t need it anyway. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.”

She looked back up at Cillian. He smiled.

“Let’s go.”

—-

After they had changed out of respectively gown and classy suit and into a mini dress and a more relaxed suit, they briefly attended the red carpet before entering the party. Cillian routinely laid a hand on her waist and she  shivered . Her dress had an open slit right at the side where his hand was now touching her bare skin. She took in a sharp breath and maybe he could sense how her blood was pulsing, because he slowly, gently caressed his thumb back and forth over her, and it was nice, it was. Just didn’t exactly ease her, it was more like electric friction every time.

A few photos and a few smiles in the right directions later, and they were through.

Olivia had to admit that she somehow felt a lot more comfortable on Cillian’s arm than she usually did when she was in this mood.

They grabbed two glasses of champagne on the way and sat down in a booth.

“So what is the press going to say about you and me attending together?” Olivia asked.

“What are you afraid they’re going to say?”

She downed the remaining champagne.

”And you can stop looking nervously around,” he said. “It’s okay.”

She lowered her eyes to the table and fiddled with the empty glass.

“Look at me,” he softly suggested. She looked up at him; into his captivating eyes that, in the light of the ballroom, had a dark glow to them. They sat there, looking each other in the eyes a total of a minute before Cillian burst out laughing. She followed.

“Let’s go get some more drinks, shall we? And let us have some fun,” he said, got up, and offered her his hand. She took it for the second time this evening.

She ordered a rum and he another glass of champagne.

“What?” she huffed out when she noticed his staring. He didn’t say anything, but just looked down into his glass and smirked. His hair fell onto his forehead and he suddenly looked all... soft.

“Rum gets me drunk faster. If I go to this pretentious party, I might as well try to enjoy it.” He looked up at her. “And God knows I need it,” she added. He blew out a laugh.

“I suppose that’s fair enough.”

She ordered another glass and they sat at the bar for a few minutes before he picked up the conversation again.

“I would have asked you to dance, but this music, if that’s what they call it, really doesn’t match what I had in mind.”

She closed her eyes. “I agree. Kind of gives me a headache.” He snickered.

“Let’s say you owe me one. If that’s alright?”

She looked at him with a smirk and huffed out a breath. “Fine.”

“Want to get out of here?” he proposed.

Olivia downed the rum. “Thought you’d never ask.”

—-

Cillian led her through the parking lot and into a shining black car. The interior was light-coloured leather and she had to admit it was quite comfortable. Somehow it wasn’t what she had expected of him, but she wasn’t disappointed.

“Where do you want to be dropped off?”

“You know, I was actually thinking,” She paused. “maybe you want to invite me in?”

He grinned and she cheekily punched his shoulder. “Stop it!”

“I thought you needed to be alone.”

“Yeah, well. A few drinks change a few things.”

She knew perfectly well it wasn’t the rum that made her ask. She just hoped he believed her words.

—-

“Just throw it somewhere.” She threw her bag, clutch, long coat, and stilettos in the hallway. He got settled in some time before her, and when she looked up, he was leaning against the doorframe, jacket off, sleeves pulled up and hands in his trouser pockets. And his eyes were on her.

“You know, I liked the gown better. Although you of course still look ravishing,” he said and made a gesture towards her.

“Thank you.”

“Come on.” He turned and she followed him into the apartment.

“I would like to redeem my dance,” he said as he walked towards a grand gramophone.

“Old soul, huh?”

“Yup,” he admitted. There came a few scratching sounds before the music started. He walked towards her as the soft, slow tones filled his living room.

“Olivia Shannon Reid, may I have this dance?”

“Cillian Murphy... Yes, you may.” She took his offered hand. He led her closely into his arms and she put her hand on his shoulder as he laid his cheek on hers. They entered a delicate rhythm as they swayed along to the music. Olivia closed her eyes and let the flow take over. It almost felt kind of surreal to feel his face like this, to be against his chest like this. Just when she was almost falling asleep, he started caressing and playing with her hand in his. She woke up at an instant and softly returned his playfulness. Then he smoothly intertwined their fingers while his thumb kept on stroking the back of her hand.

She felt a tingle in her lower abdomen.

He drew away a few centimetres, just enough to rest their foreheads against each other. He kept their pace going.

“Cillian...” she breathed out. “Are you sure?”

“Mmm...” he mumbled.

“But...”

“But what?”

“We’ve only just met, what, like two hours ago?”

He hesitated a bit. “And?”

“I don’t know,” she huffed nervously. “Just-“

She forgot at an instant what she was going to say when he tilted his head forwards and tenderly touched her lips with his. The tingling feeling, maybe butterflies, returned as he did. It kind of embarrassed her how she completely melted into him as the press of his mouth got deeper. He let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her into the kiss. Her hands settled on his neck and her fingers played with his hair.

When he nimbly separated their lips and let the tip of his tongue graze hers, she all but sighed into his mouth. She could feel him smiling against her, and decided it was because he did everything with such calmness and confidence that she just couldn’t say no to him. Not that she had considered anything else than consenting.

Suddenly she came to feel it wasn’t enough, and she plucked up the courage to grab the back of his hand and guide it to the zipper of her dress.

“You okay with that?” Cillian whispered.

“Yeah,” she sighed, almost out of breath. “Go ahead.”

They broke the kiss as he nonchalantly pulled it down. Then he pushed the straps down her shoulders and let the dress slide down her skin. He once again laid his forehead to hers to lower his gaze to her chest.

“Why wear matching lingerie if you were going to head straight home?” he asked in a mischievous tone.

“I guess it makes me feel better about myself.”

“Oh, Olivia... I certainly do not complain...” He lowered his head to trace kisses down her cheek, jaw, and neck and settled on her collarbone. Her head automatically tilted back and her breath turned quite heavy. She pressed her body to his, suddenly desperate for closeness, and she could feel him. Oh, was it heavenly.

“Couch? Bed?” he exhaled against her skin. She placed a firm grip around his chin and drew his face back up to hers.

“Bed,” she said and as she kissed him again, he swooped her up with an arm under her ass and carried her into the bedroom with ease. He shut the door behind them before he laid her down onto the mattress. He legs wrapped naturally around him as he finally settled between her and put that much-needed pressure on her body. She couldn’t help but move along with the pulse of the kiss and he languidly returned her movements. She sighed out, breath ragged as he undid the clasp of her bra and left her mouth to wrap his lips around her taut breast. A low moan left her as he started picking up the pace. She could feel the tension building even though there was still a few too many layers of clothes between them and she sobbed out as she was just about to release. But then he stopped, got up and left her hot and needy with unresolved contractions. He hastily rid himself of his clothes before he once again settled on the bed when he had pulled her underwear off. Though this time, his head was further down and he looked up at her with the most smug grin before he buried his face between her legs. His tongue played with her just right as he sucked around her clit and she took a tight grip around his hair and _pulled_ while she involuntarily let out a wail. Shocked, she bit down hard on her lip to block the sounds. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and drew her body into his mouth as he started working faster. She contracted again and that was it for her, she came hard as she cried out his name.

He looked so gorgeous with his floppy hair grazing his forehead and lips glossy with her liquids, grinning hard as he looked up at her. She returned the smile before dropping her head back into the pillow with a deep sigh.

“Oh, Cillian...”

“What, Olivia?” His face was close up to hers again, softly lit with a golden glow.

She let a hand caress his face and her thumb brushed over his lower lip.

“Cillian,” she repeated. “I want you.”

He closed his eyes and a faint grin adorned his lips once again.

“Now,” she whispered.

He lowered his head to her ear. “You’re gonna have to wait a little longer,” he said as he reached out and grabbed something. It was his tie. She instantly got the idea and offered him her wrists.

His knots were fast and effective - she was quickly secured tight to the bed frame. He rose up to his knees and looked down on her with delight. She writhed under his stare, exposed and defenseless. He let a hand trace down her body; over her collarbones, between her breasts, tenderly nuzzling her abdomen before he drew his hand down and pushed his fingers inside her. Suddenly filled, and dazzled with the way he had taken her by surprise, she gasped out and pulled the tie, but it was hopeless despite her best efforts as she grew weaker with each drive of his hand. When he withdrew, she rolled her head back; achingly empty.

He hurriedly rolled on a condom and leaned down over her again.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “More than.”

It almost came as a moan. Then he pressed into her, agonisingly slowly all the way until he bottomed out. Their breaths were fast and deep and as he started moving, his lips met hers again, hot with pleasure. She loved how she could taste herself on his tongue, it was like she had marked him with her scent. She wanted to let go of her restraints so bad and feel his back and shoulders to follow the rhythm as he slowly sped up, but the bonds wouldn’t let her.

She was completely at his mercy.

“Cillian,” she all but whined as he took her breast in his mouth again. It was too much for her and she contracted around him as she called out his name. He grunted at the feel of her orgasm; a few thrusts more and he too tumbled over the edge.

“Fuck,” he groaned in a heavenly deep voice as he came down. He reached up above her head and rapidly loosened her wrists. Her hands quickly came down to settle on his back, and she explored the taut muscle beneath her palm. He looked her directly into the eyes before he leaned down to push their lips together. Then he let go and laid his head on her chest and she hugged him tight as he did. She kissed his hair and his arms handily embraced her body, still inside her as they laid together.

“Thanks,” she mumbled. He huffed out a short-breathed laugh.

“You’re welcome.”

He laid there for another minute. Then he lifted his head and kissed her once before he gruntingly rose up and pulled out. She had to control herself to not let another deep sigh leave her.

—-

She didn’t bother to get up. He went out to wash his hands and throw the condom away, at least that’s what she assumed. Those few minutes were good to her, just letting her breathing come down and shake the sex out of her body.

She opened her arms to him when he came back, and he turned off the light before he crawled into her embrace. They laid there cuddling, talking and laughing for a bit before the exhaustion from such a long day became too much.

“Olivia?” Cillian muttered with a sleepy, throaty voice.

“Mhm?”

“I’m glad you went. To the party, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t have gone if you didn’t come up to me.”

“Hmm. Glad I did.”

She repeated his words. “Glad you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this! A product of me being super horny for Cillian, plus it was 3AM... Again, I’m so sorry. (Though not really.)


End file.
